


Sometimes Things Just Don't Work Out (The Way You Want Them To)

by cantfuckinbelievethis (orphan_account)



Series: Prompts [23]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, M/M, Oh my god so much angst, but youll see, calebs only in it a tiny bit, idk if that makes sense, panic attack tw, possible HIV, some canon divergence scenes, supportive!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cantfuckinbelievethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you please do one in which Ian finds out Caleb (ughh) is HIV+ and panics so when Mickey gets out of prison he puts all grudges aside and be there for Ian, take him to get tested and so. Ian realises how good Mickey is for him and how he has always loved the man and thinks that Mickey must be too and have forgiven him. However once Ian is clean Mickey just tiredly says this is the last time he can deal with Ian and his love and shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Things Just Don't Work Out (The Way You Want Them To)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I made Mickey not go to prison because I want to and also it made sense to the story better this way! :) So the break-up prison scene is different (but included so you can see what went down in this verse). 
> 
> Thanks anon for the prompt!! 
> 
> Keep sending me them, guys; they're great for procrastinating!  
> Tumblr: hopelessandweak

Ian took a deep breath, eyes firmly on the ceiling as he prepared himself to tell his boyfriend the “skeleton in his closet”. ‘One…two…three. I’m bipolar.’  
  
    ‘I’m HIV positive,’ Caleb said at the same time.  
  
    Both men turned to each other with wide eyes, waiting to see the other’s reaction. Ian was so focused on Caleb’s reaction to his own illness, it took a moment to register what Caleb had said. When he did, Ian felt his blood run cold.  
  
    ‘That’s why you didn’t want to have sex without a condom,’ Ian breathed, slowly backing out of the bed.  
  
    ‘I’m on meds,’ Caleb placated. ‘They say I can’t give it to anyone. Ian, it’s not a big deal.’  
  
    Ian’s eyes widened as his chest heaved. He felt a panic attack coming on. ‘We just had sex! You should have _told_ me first!’  
  
    ‘You didn’t tell me you had bipolar,’ Caleb argued, climbing out of bed after him as Ian pulled on his clothes.  
  
    Ian gave him a disgusted look. ‘You can’t catch bipolar, Caleb.’  
  
    ‘And I just told you I can’t pass it on.’  
  
    ‘I don’t care!’ Ian snapped.  
  
    ‘Look, it was this guy in college. He _lied_ to me!’  
  
    ‘ _You_ lied to me!’  
  
    Before he knew it, he was running out of the apartment, leaving his shoes behind. Chest heaving and hands shaking, he sprinted down the dark street. His feet were freezing as they splashed in the puddles on the street. After a fifteen minutes, he had to stop. He turned down an alleyway and collapsed on the ground, heart pounding as he started hyperventilating. Panicked thoughts of dying circled around his mind, making him unable to tame his breathing.  
  
    His hands worked by themselves as he pulled out his phone, dialling a number without even thinking. It was a number he had deleted, but he couldn’t ever rid from his memory. The phone rang out once and he dialled again, gasping for air.  
  
    ‘Who the fuck is this?’ a familiar gruff voice grumbled from the other end.  
  
    ‘Mick,’ Ian gasped, not able to say anything else.  
  
    He heard rustling, probably Mickey sitting up in bed, and Mickey say, ‘Ian?’  
  
    ‘I can’t—’ He took in two shallow gulps of air. ‘I—’  
  
    ‘Okay. It’s okay. Ian, can you take a deep breath for me?’ He could hear Mickey walking.  
  
    ‘I can’t,’ Ian sobbed out, gasping for air.  
  
    ‘Yeah, you can. Come on, you can do it. Deep breath for me.’ A door slammed shut behind him.  
  
    Ian gasped again, heart thrashing in his chest. _I can’t even breathe right; I’m so fucking stupid. Only someone this stupid would be in this situation. Mickey probably hates me so much right now. Oh God, I have HIV. I’m going to die alone and it’s all my fault._  
  
    ‘Ian, can you tell me five things you can see?’  
  
    Ian sobbed, throat tight as he gasped out, ‘I—I can see the ground…the sky…a wall…my shoes and my hand.’  
  
    Mickey’s voice was so soothing coming across the line and Ian found himself breathing slightly easier. ‘Okay, how about four things you can feel?’  
  
    ‘The wall behind me…’ Ian gasped again as the thoughts came back. _HIV. You’re going to die. You’re going to leave everyone behind without you and it’s all your fault._  
  
    ‘Ian,’ Mickey said, ‘Come on, three more things you can feel.’  
  
    ‘I can feel the puddles…the air…my clothes.’  
  
    ‘What can you hear? Three things.’ Ian could hear him slam another door and an engine starting.  
  
    ‘I can hear you,’ Ian breathed. His breaths were still too fast and shallow, but they were getting there. ‘I can hear the L…I can hear someone laughing.’  
  
    ‘What are two things you can smell? Remember to breathe deep or you won’t smell anything.’  
  
    Ian took deep breaths as best as he could, taking in the smells around him. ‘I can smell a dumpster…I can smell Chinese food.’  
  
    ‘Okay, and one thing you can taste.’  
  
     _Caleb._ Ian sobbed, breaths coming faster again. _Oh God. Fuck._  
  
    ‘Ian, Ian, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me. Just give me something else you can see, alright?’ The car’s engine was still humming steadily in the background.  
  
    Ian glanced around him, seeing a street sign. ‘I can see a street sign.’  
  
    ‘What does it say?’  
  
    ‘43rd street.’  
  
    ‘Okay. Hold tight, man. I’m going to be there soon.’  
  
    Ian sniffed, not really expecting this. ‘Really?’  
  
    ‘Yeah, just stay on the phone with me. How are you feeling?’  
  
    Ian exhaled, trying to stay calm. ‘Pretty shitty. I don’t want to think anymore, Mick.’  
  
    ‘Do you want to hear about my day?’  
  
    Surprisingly, a light laugh bubbled out of Ian’s chest. ‘Okay.’  
  
    As Mickey came to him, he told Ian about his day. About how he woke up late to work and had to rush to get there, how he’d been late but Kev didn’t really mind, about how his new job as a bartender was going (the hipsters loved him as much as Svetlana since they were both talented in the art of shit-talking), about how Yev was already starting to babble.  
  
    Ian couldn’t help but relax at the sound of his voice, but he also ached at the thought of how his life could’ve still been this. He could’ve still woken up to Mickey’s kisses, he could’ve still chatted with Svetlana, he could’ve still been in Yev’s life as another parent. Now he was probably a stranger from the amount of time he actually saw the kid.  
  
    Before he knew it, Mickey was parking at the end of the alley. He rushed out of the car and over to Ian. Crouching down so he was at Ian’s level, he let Ian grab onto him and hug him as tight as possible. He rubbed Ian’s back soothingly as Ian sobbed into his chest.  
  
    ‘What the fuck happened, Ian? Why aren’t you wearing any shoes?’ Mickey asked, sounding concerned.  
  
    Ian just shook his head, pulling away to look up at Mickey. ‘I can’t. Not right now.’  
  
    ‘Okay. Do you want to come and sleep it off at my place? I’ll take the couch.’  
  
    If Ian was in a better state, he would’ve been too embarrassed to accept and probably would’ve told Mickey not to worry about it. However, he was desperate right now. All he could do was nod and allow Mickey to help him up and into his car.  
  
    They drove in silence as Ian worked to keep himself from panicking. When they finally reached Mickey’s bedroom, Ian couldn’t bare the thought of being alone. He managed to persuade Mickey into staying in the bed with him, but Ian couldn’t help but think it felt different. Mickey wasn’t curled into him; he was on the other side of the bed, making sure not to touch Ian. It didn’t feel like it used to; it didn’t feel right.  
  
    He slipped into sleep easily regardless. Just knowing Mickey was there helped Ian sleep in a way that he hasn’t been able to in months.  
  
*  
  
Mickey wasn’t exactly sure why he had brought Ian here, or why he had answered the fuckin’ phone in the first place. He didn’t have Ian’s number anymore, so he didn’t answer it because he knew it was Ian. He just saw the number and felt something in him pushing him to answer. When he realised it was Ian, he hated himself for answering the phone.  
  
    When Ian started having a panic attack, however, he was glad he had. When he found Ian in an alleyway with no shoes and hyperventilating, he was especially glad he had. Still, he could’ve taken Ian to the Gallagher’s or to his new boyfriend’s, not that that was the ideal scenario for him to put himself in.  
  
    As he gazed at Ian from across the bed, finally sleeping peacefully, he didn’t understand why he had still gone after Ian like that. Ian had broken up with him, twice, and totally destroyed him. He didn’t owe Ian anything. So why did he still help him? Huffing in annoyance, he rolled over and tried to get back to sleep.  
  
*  
  
_Ian sighed as he knocked on the door to the Milkoviches’ place. He_ really _didn’t want to be here. When Mickey opened the door, his eyes widened in shock before he gave a surprised smile. Ian kept his face expressionless, not really knowing why he was bothering to do this. Fifty bucks wasn’t really worth it._  
  
_‘Thanks for coming back…’ Mickey said as he opened the door wider._  
  
_‘Yeah.’ Ian strode through the door and spoke over his shoulder as he took a seat on the couch. ‘Svetlana paid me.’_  
  
_Mickey didn’t say anything in response, just shut the door and took a seat opposite Ian in an armchair. His pleased smile was no longer there. He clearly didn’t know what to say now either, so he shrugged and settled for, ‘You look good.’_  
  
_Ian stared at the ground, clenching his jaw. Jesus, he thought in annoyance._  
  
_Mickey let out an exhale of disbelief at Ian’s attitude. Before Ian could see him crumbling, he let out a breathy laugh and smiled. ‘I’ve been thinking about you. Do you ever think of me?’_  
  
_Ian slowly glanced up at him before looking around awkwardly. He didn’t know what to say, how to reason this, so he just said, ‘Well. Not really. You tried to kill my sister.’_  
  
_Mickey frowned. ‘Half-sister, one. Two, like you give a shit. Bitch had it comin’, callin’ the fuckin’ MPs on you.’_  
  
_Ian smiled sarcastically. Truth was, he didn’t give a shit, really, but he had no other way to push that he didn’t want this anymore. How could he when he wasn’t even sure himself of why? ‘Yeah, well. I’m surprised you’re not in a cell right now.’_  
  
_‘They had no evidence. You should be glad of that, since it could’ve landed your other sister in prison, too,’ Mickey pointed out. Sure, doing that to Sammi had been a dumb move, but he didn’t do it alone. When Ian didn’t respond, he breathed out, ‘So. This really is it. Well, shit.’_  
  
_Ian sighed, rubbing at his head where an ache was forming. ‘I need some time alone. Figure things out.’_  
  
_‘So, you think we’ll ever get back together?’ Mickey asked, unable to help himself._  
  
_Ian could tell he hated himself for asking, but he decided not to bother with the sugarcoating. Was there any fucking point anymore? ‘No, Mick. We’re never gonna happen again. I’m done with you.’_  
  
_Before Mickey could respond, Ian was off the couch and out the door._  
  
*  
  
Ian gasped out as he sat upright in bed, heart pounding in his chest.  
  
    ‘Ian, what the fuck?’ Mickey groaned from the other side of the bed, clearly awoken by the jolt.  
  
    For a second, Ian thought that the second break up had been a dream. He thought that he had gotten back together with Mickey and that they were in bed together, as always, but then he remembered. It had happened. He had broken up with Mickey a second time, then gotten together with Caleb a month later.  
  
   _I’m HIV positive._  
  
    Ian’s heart started pounding again. ‘Fuck.’  
  
    ‘Ian,’ Mickey said, grabbing his attention as he pulled Ian’s hand to his chest. ‘Count my breaths, come on.’  
  
    Ian tried to focus on Mickey’s breaths. He tried to ground himself on the movement of Mickey’s chest. Soon enough, he was able to breathe properly again. Once he was calm, he noticed that he had at least slept long enough for the sun to be up again. He glanced at the clock to see it was seven-thirty.  
  
    Mickey huffed out a breath, pulling away and lighting up a cigarette. ‘Shit.’  
  
    Ian turned back to Mickey, voice caught in his throat as he gaped at him. He wanted to say something. Maybe apologise? _For what, coming to his house or breaking up with him like that?_  
  
    Instead, Mickey spoke, ‘Are you gonna tell me what happened last night?’  
  
    Ian slowly shook his head, pulling himself to sit back against the headboard next to Mickey. ‘You don’t want to know.’  
  
    ‘Sure I do.’ Mickey took another drag before exhaling the smoke out his nose. ‘You called my ass in the middle of the night about it.’  
  
    Ian hesitated, breath caught again as he tried to keep calm. ‘I might be HIV positive.’  
  
    Mickey froze, hand mid-air. After a moment, he restarted again and stubbed out his smoke. He turned back to Ian and frowned. ‘I don’t want to know how or why. You okay?’  
  
    ‘I don’t know.’ Ian sniffed and shrugged. ‘How okay can I be? I just need to get fuckin’ tested to be sure.’  
  
    ‘Okay, you need a ride to your boyfriend’s so you can go to the clinic together? He might have it too, you know. He’ll want to get tested.’ It felt weird coming from Mickey’s mouth, but he held it together.  
  
    Ian let out a bitter laugh. ‘Already know he’s got it, just wish he’d let me know beforehand.’  
  
    ‘Oh,’ Mickey said, finally understanding, ‘Uh…you need a ride to the clinic?’  
  
    Ian arched an eyebrow at that. That’s it? He just told Mickey what Caleb did and all Mickey said was “Need a ride?” ‘The Mickey I know would be going and beating his ass right now.’  
  
    Ian was not prepared for the sneer that spread across Mickey’s face at that comment. He expected maybe a laugh or agreement, but this was a shock to Ian.  
  
    ‘Last time I did something like that, it wasn’t really appreciated.’ Mickey climbed out of bed. ‘I’m not your boyfriend, Gallagher. I don’t need to fight your battles for you; you’re a big boy now. You want to beat the shit out of this dude, do it your goddamn self. However, if you want a ride to the clinic, I suggest you get your ass in the shower and ready to go in an hour.’  
  
    Before Ian could say anything else, Mickey strode out of the room, leaving the door open behind him. Ian sat up in bed, gazing out the door to see Svetlana giving him the evil eye from the living room, Yev gurgling in her arms.  
  
*  
  
The entire time they were waiting for a nurse, Ian was tapping his foot against the hospital bed he was on. Mickey was sat in the chair beside him and could feel it each time. It was driving Mickey insane and he eventually said, ‘Could you not, please? Thank you.’  
  
    Ian huffed. ‘I don’t know why I’m so nervous.’  
  
    Mickey shrugged. ‘This could make anyone scared.’ When he saw the truly terrified look on Ian’s face, he softened and touched his hand lightly. ‘Nothing to be ashamed of, man. I’ll be here the whole time.’  
  
    Ian nodded jerkily and glanced up when a nurse entered the room. He was surprised when Mickey didn’t stop touching his hand.  
  
    ‘Morning,’ she greeted, checking a chart as she approached Ian. ‘My name is Nurse Edmonds. Have you been tested for HIV before?’  
  
    ‘No,’ Ian answered.  
  
    ‘I just poke your finger, take a little blood. We get the results while you wait.’ The nurse looked at Ian questioningly and he nodded slightly that he understood. ‘I need to ask you a few questions.’ She took a seat before asking, ‘Approximately how many sexual partners have you had?’  
  
    Ian hesitated, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to answer. Finally he settled on, ‘It’s hard to say.’  
  
    The nurse frowned and looked at Mickey. ‘Normally we discuss this in private with the patient.’  
  
    Mickey nodded, turning to Ian. ‘You want me to leave? I can wait outside.’  
  
    Ian’s eyes searched Mickey’s familiar, kind, concerned ones, and realised that he didn’t mind Mickey knowing. Sure, he felt ashamed that he couldn’t really remember how many people he’d slept with, but he also knew that Mickey wouldn’t judge or make him feel bad about it. He needed Mickey there, with him, to get through this.  
  
    He shook his head. ‘No, don’t. Please.’  
  
    Mickey nodded again and glanced at the nurse questioningly.  
  
    The nurse shrugged and continued on, ‘So…more than ten partners?’  
  
*  
  
After the exam, Mickey asked how long it would take to get the results. The nurse told him that it should only take fifteen minutes, but Mickey decided they should go get some food and then come back. Ian looked like he would fall to pieces if he stayed here for any longer. The nurse said she could call Ian when the results were ready and he left them his number.  
  
    Ian took a deep breath as soon as they were outside. The air outside seemed fresher and made him calmer. They didn’t speak the entire way to the diner down the road; they just shot glances at each other every so often. Ian didn’t know how to feel about all the feelings beginning to rush back. He didn’t know whether he felt happy, scared, relieved, guilty…He just had no idea, but he felt more confident thinking that Mickey was going to stick by him. He had before; why wouldn’t he now?  
  
    When they sat down, Ian waited for Mickey to order for them both, only Mickey turned to Ian with a questioning look once he’d ordered. ‘You going to order something, man?’  
  
    Ian frowned for a second before ordering the same as Mickey.  
  
    Mickey shot him a weird look. ‘What’s the matter with you?’  
  
    Ian shrugged. ‘I dunno. Guess I’m used to someone ordering for me now…’  
  
    Mickey seemed a bit confused by that but just shrugged and asked, ‘What’s going on with you? I mean, besides this.’  
  
    Ian laughed a little, glad for the break from HIV talk. ‘Uh…I’m going for the test to be an EMT soon.’  
  
    ‘That’s good. I’m, uh, happy for you, man. You’d love that job since you always did have a hero complex.’ Mickey laughed, but it wasn’t at him.  
  
    For some reason, Mickey’s laugh really made Ian think. When Caleb would laugh, it would always be because Ian said something that was too Southside or naive and he found it adorable. Mickey laughed because he genuinely thought something Ian said or did was funny. It was a small thing, but for some reason it made Ian think about how different they were.  
  
    He liked Caleb well enough before the whole HIV thing. He seemed nice, he wanted to take things slow — he was everything everyone said Ian needed. He was everything Ian thought he’d wanted, but now, because of some ineffable reason to himself, he wasn’t so sure.  
  
    Ian smiled despite the thoughts swirling around his head. ‘Yeah…What about you?’  
  
    ‘Ah, well, I’ve pretty much told you everything.’ Mickey scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.  
  
    Ian hesitated for a second, unsure if he should ask, but decided to anyway. ‘Seeing anybody?’  
  
    Meanwhile, Mickey had to hold himself back from snapping at Ian about how he didn’t move on so fuckin’ quickly, _unlike some people_. ‘Nah. Not yet.’  
  
    Ian couldn’t help but feel kind of pleased about that. Clearly Mickey still wasn’t over him. A small spark of hope in his chest told him he could have another chance. He could have his life back.  
  
    They talked for a while longer, and all Ian could think about was how nice and supportive Mickey was being. He guessed he was before, but he didn’t really know what to think of it then. He thought that Mickey had changed back then, but now he could see that this was always Mickey. He had just been more worried than before.  
  
    This time, Ian could see that maybe if he had kept on, got stable on his meds like he was now, Mickey probably would’ve stopped nursing him so much. If he had put up with it, he could have what he wanted now. A part of him was glad he broke it off, though, because he needed to get through that and get stable alone. Now that he was level, though, maybe they could get back together and things would be like they used to be. Mickey was laughing and talking like they used to. He took him to the clinic and took him in when he was having a panic attack. He had to still love him. He had to.  
  
    Now he just had to hope that he wasn’t HIV positive, but he knew that even if he was, Mickey would still be there. He would still take care of him. He would still love him.  
  
    He would, because they were Ian and Mickey.  
  
    And they couldn’t stay apart for much longer.  
  
*  
  
When Ian found out he was negative, he felt like he could breathe again. He was fine; he was safe. Everything would be okay. When the nurse told him, Mickey gave him a relieved smile and patted his shoulder. Ian figured he could talk to him and get back together, and maybe they’d celebrate later.  
  
    ‘So,’ Ian said as they stepped out of the building. ‘Wanna go back to your place and talk?’  
  
    Mickey spun around, coming to a stop and frowning at Ian. ‘About what?’  
  
    ‘Well…I think we need to talk about things, Mick.’ Ian frowned in confusion. He thought Mickey would just understand what he meant. ‘I mean…you came with me and held my hand through this whole thing. That means something, right?’  
  
    Mickey gaped at him. ‘What?’  
  
    Ian felt his cheeks turning red. He had been so sure before. ‘Uh…I mean…I figured…’  
  
    ‘What, that I’d just jump back into your arms?’ Mickey snorted. ‘God, you are so obnoxious.’  
  
    Mickey flopped down onto a bench, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. Ian felt his heart jump and sat down next to him, already worried about what he would say next. When he didn’t say anything, Ian reached out to try and touch his arm, but Mickey moved away.  
  
    ‘Ian, I don’t want to get back together with you,’ Mickey said and Ian’s heart shattered. ‘In fact, I’d actually prefer it if we don’t see each other at all.’  
  
    ‘What do you mean?’ Ian’s voice broke as he said this. ‘Mick, what—’  
  
    ‘I can’t do this again. This is the last time I can do something like this, man.’ Mickey rubbed at his eyes again and when he looked up at Ian, Ian could see that they were teary. ‘I can’t handle taking you to the clinic because of your fuckin’ boyfriend. If you need help, you’ve got to turn to your family, man. I can’t be here for you anymore, not when I know that you’ll think that I’m doing it to get back together.’  
  
    ‘Well, then, I won’t!’ Ian protested. ‘I get it: you don’t want to get back together, but why does that mean we can’t see each other at all?’  
  
    ‘Ian, you were the one that wanted this. I never wanted this, but now you’re back and you’re only back because you need something. I’m not someone for you to just keep on standby until you need help.’ Mickey took a deep breath to try and not snap. ‘It’s just not fair.’  
  
    Ian was getting desperate now. ‘I just needed some time away. I—I don’t want to not see you anymore. I promise, I won’t expect anything from you. C’mon, Mick, this is just—’  
  
    ‘Ian!’ Mickey finally snapped. ‘Can you respect my fuckin’ wishes for _once_? Can you understand why I need to do this and do it for me? Things can’t always work out the way you want them to. I’m sorry.’  
  
    Ian sniffed, but nodded in resignation. He didn’t really know what else to say. He wanted to kick and scream and force Mickey to see things his way, but he realised that that’s what he’s been doing for the past few years. Maybe he just needed to stop. Maybe Mickey needed to move on more than Ian thought he himself did.  
  
    Mickey nodded as well, standing up and running a hand through his hair. He was about to step away when he paused. ‘If…If you _really, really_ need someone—and I’m not kidding, Ian, it has to be dire—you know you can always come to me. Something like this, though, you can take someone else with you.’  
  
    Ian frowned. ‘This wasn’t dire enough?’  
  
    ‘Not even close to dire enough. So you know where the line is?’  
  
    Ian nodded. ‘Yeah, Mick. I do.’  
  
    Mickey sniffed, rubbing his nose. ‘Alright. Take care of yourself, Gallagher.’  
  
    Ian didn’t respond as Mickey walked away.  
  
*  
  
There had never been a situation so dire he felt the need to contact Mickey again. Instead, he heard things from people around the neighbourhood about the outcome of Mickey Milkovich.  
  
    He met a guy, apparently. A year after the HIV problem. They were together for three years before Ian heard that they got married. By that time, Ian was in another relationship, but he found himself sometimes fantasising about what might have happened by now if he hadn’t broken up with Mickey.  
  
    On the day of Mickey’s wedding, everyone was there but him. He stayed in bed with his boyfriend at his side. His boyfriend understood the reason for his upset and was nice about it. Really nice. Really, really nice. Just what Ian needed.  
  
    Ian did love his boyfriend. He loved him and was happy with him and married him.  
  
    It wasn’t the same, though.  
  
    And, years later, at their first anniversary, his husband laughed. And Ian still felt that ache.  
  
    Because, yeah, it definitely wasn’t the same.

**Author's Note:**

> You know how sometimes you get a super angsty prompt, and you're like, LETS BUMP THIS MOTHERFUCKER UP A NOTCH? Well, yeah. This is the outcome :))
> 
> I hate everything :) I'm so emo rn. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought and answer me this: What's your all time favourite fics on here? :)) I need some stuff to read!


End file.
